A love story on Irk
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: The beginning of the love of Zim and Tak. ZATR.
1. Chapter: True Love

A love story on irk!

Chapter one: True Love

_I have to warn you, in my Stories Irken's aren't defect if they fell something that doesn't belongs to pain and anger. And it play's all, even before Operation Impending Doom I._

_Well as you suggest, it all starts with Zim and Tak._

_They know each other pretty well, they were never on Earth and Zim never imprisoned Tak._

_Well at least at the time. He loved her and she did as well. They are two years before he imprisoned Tak. And for the time they were at least three month a couple._

_So this is all you need to know before we are starting the story about Zim and Tak._

It is the second month of the third class, the bell rang, Tak and Zim decided to take a walk to a swamp Park near the academy. Tak was always been bigger than Zim (And to be honest, the other soldier´s at the academy resented him for that.) But Zim doesn't matter because he had the best girlfriend on his side he could ever wish.

They had just begun their walk, when they heard a voice shouted at them. "Hey little smeet, you wanna go to the park, so Tak can carry you like the little annoying smeet you are?" The other soldier's laughed so much they almost cried for fun.

That makes Zim so angry because of two reasons. First he hated when somebody called him a little smeet and the more important second reason: he doesn't like it if somebody laughed about Tak because of him. As he just turns around to hit him, another fist flew into the soldier's direction.

He just stared because it was Tak who punched Skoo in his Face. She smiled and turned towards Zim, who just looked with an impression like, what the fuck, she noticed it and asked with a soft but depressed voice. "What's wrong with my little Zimmy huh."

That sentence makes him even angrier, he moaned and said. "Don't call me little please and if something like that happened another time, I can fix it myself." "Looks like somebody, is in the wrong mood again." She teased. Zim excused. "Sorry, I'm happy with you but, that makes me look weak, if you fight MY Fights."

"Ok I won't do it again, I promise." She said while hugging him. "Well ok, I take your excuse." They finally made it to the park where she yelled. "Look Zim, how nice and beautiful it is." He smiled and answered. "Not so beautiful like you smeety." She blushed and answered. "So cute." Leaned towards him and gave him a lustful kiss that makes him weaker than anything else.

And as they break the kiss, she saw in his half open eyes and asked. "So do you remember where we were, four month ago?" Zim sighed. "Of course I do, but I am not happy about that."

_I am going to tell you, why he wasn't happy about it._

_Because it all started a few years ago, but I am going to shorten this._

As they met each other the first time at the academy Zim was arrogant than any Irken on whole Irk. Tak just wanted to be his friend and asked. "So you are Zim right? I am Tak, nice to meet you. Wanna be friends?" A little silence appeared as he finally showed a reaction. He just laughed at her and tells her with an angry voice. "You little annoying abscess, Zim will be a better Invader than anyone else in Irk history. I don't need FRIENDS."

Then she saw how creepy and stupid he was. And she diced to take revenge on him because of the abscess comment. And she did, she put in front of the door to the class a giant water balloon and as he finally appeared she let it down on him. Then HE was going to think of revenge.

_Well that went on for two whole years, like that._

Until Major Rirk appeared at the class. He was just a little shorter than the Tallest but he had more muscles and scares too, which made the most Irken's afraid. And he questioned. "So you little annoying smeets, what will you do after our academy, hm." He shouted even before he was already in the class. Some wanted to be soldier's, some wanted to be guards and some wanted to be elite soldier. Then he realized and thought. "Oh, men no invader's, when the tallest find out about that, I will be smashed to dead."

As he came to the two last of the List, Tak and Zim and they both wanted to be invaders. Rirk looks at Tak and nodded. "Good high, you will do well." Then he turned to Zim and shook his head. "Hahahaha, well at least you can try it little Irk." Tak giggled and looked at Zim. "Who's now the better Invader?"

Zim looked back at her with a devilish smile and answered. "We will see, abscess, we will see."

Than Major Rirk turned back to the class and yelled. "Let's go, you have to prove your strength at your job, an already real master in this job." Everyone was still. "Now go as I tell you: All guards go to barracked One, all soldier's go to barracked two, all elite soldier's go to barracked three and you two go to barracked four." He said as he showed to Tak and Zim. As nobody moved he screamed. "NOW!" And they did.

As Tak and Zim stood in front of the barracked four, they could see it was just a docking platform for ships. Zim looked kind of nervous. As Tak leaned at him and said in a soft and gentle way. "Don't be afraid, I am sure you gonna show them how, CRAZZY YOU ARE". She screamed and laughed.

"Screw you Tak, maybe YOU will, but not the almighty ZIM". He hissed in arrogant. "Whatever." She sighed because of her frustration. "NO, not whatever, I will make you cry, like the smeet you are." "Ahe, YOU call ME a smeet, you kidding right. You the shortest Irken alive call me a smeet, hahahaha." He narrowed his eyes and whispered. "You will pay for this." "I don't think so." She hissed back.

They just wanted to kill each other as the ship docked on. An Irk, Commander rose from the ship and stood in front of them. He looked really important and terrible with a high a bit bigger than Tak. "You two are Zim and Tak?" He asked with a convincingly in his voice.

"Yes." They both answered. "Come with me." He commanded. They were going into the ship and flew to an Irken base in the middle of a giant jungle.

They got out of the Ship and the commander shouted. "So, get into your barracked and take a sleep, I will teach you tomorrow how you going to be an Invader. Good Night." "What, did you say, in OUR barracked?" Zim asked with anger in his voice. "Yes, NOW DO WHAT I ORDERD YOU." The Commander Screamed horrible.

_At the barracked_

"Now, Zim I don't like you and you don't like me. Can we just stand this out without pranking us to death, until we are finish with that?" She offered kind of angry."Hahahah, and let you win, Never." He goes angry as well. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you made the last prank with the glue on my chair." He explained her. "Fine, if you don't want to be reasonable. I will." She yelled with a sighed.

"Yes Pretend as you wouldn't care, but you do and soon you will pay to pranked Zim, Hahahahah." He shouted as usual. She turns around and giving him no attraction anymore. She went out of the barracked, to the toilet.

"Ow, this stupid, dumbass, "Irken" I should kill him, but if I do I never gonna be an Invader." She thought with a frustration frown on her Face.

After five minutes she came back in the barracked, and looked at Zim who's already moved his cloth and just felt a sleep. Then she turned to the right side of the room and moved her cloth too. Then went to bed. But as she lay down and rested for just one minute, the bed broke down on the earth.

"Oh, fuck." followed by a Devilish. "Hahahahahahahaha." She looked up to Zim who has not slept. She went up to her feet and stormed to his bed then she screamed while gripping his collar. "What you weren't sleeping? You stupid idiot. Did you see how I moved my dress?" She screamed in anger. "No, Thank the tallest." (Instead of god thanks) He said in a little anger and got a little blushed too.

"Oh, great you saw it. Well that was the only look to my body for the rest of your life. But anyhow. GET OUT OF MY BED." "He he, No thanks TAK, that's ZIM's bed." He threw back.

"NO, THAT's your bed." She hissed loudly and showed on the broken bed, while threw him out of the bed. "Because?" He asked stupidly. "BECAUSE, YOU BROKE MINE." She stared at him. "No, I won't sleep down there and if you don't won't too. We have to sleep in the same bed." He said with a lovely voice, while crawling into the bed again.

Then she said with a softly and gently voice "Oh, Zimmy has a stand on me" A moment of silence followed by his voice saying. "Well actually I do, he he." He said quietly and fast. She threw him out of the bed while saying. "Screw you, you dumb… wait, what you said?"

His breath going stronger as well as his palpation. "Me, Z-Zim n-nothing." He lied because of fearing of a punch and his true felling's for Tak." "But actually you did, I think it was, you do, well I don't believe it, little Zimmy has a stand on me" She giggled. "I am not small" He yelled in frustration. "Tell the Truth or I will never go out with you."

A Silence appeared while Zim finally said"….."


	2. Chapter: Feelings

A love story on irk!

Chapter Two: Feeling's

* * *

There was a Silence, just for a few minutes as Tak finally said. "Well? I am waiting."

Then Zim finally made his way and shouted. "Nonsense, ridiculous, idiocy, THAT'S NOT TRUE, I never said that I am actually have a stand on you."

She roused one eye brow and said. "Well, I never said anything about "actually." Zim's heart expose on that comment. "Well, yeah, right uf…but that was just a reformulation." He explained with a look to the other side.

"Well in that case, Screw you onto the broken bed, NOW." She screamed in hope he still would tell her the truth. Because in fact she heard everything what he was saying, but she was proofing him if he could tell her the truth or just lie on her.

He did as he had been told. "Fine, but that means, if I sleep down here, there were never such a thought." "WHATEVER" She hissed, while she wished, he still telling her the truth.

In that night she couldn't sleep well, because of thinking of Zim and his felling's for her and her felling's for him. Yes she really had felling's for him. Already at the first day she saw him and they didn't change any second.

Zim lies this night on his bed while thinking of Tak. "She is so perfect, so independent, so rough, so so …beautiful." He stood up and went to Tak's bed and looked down at her who's finally fallen asleep. He thought about telling her the truth but that would make him seem weak and she would probably just laugh at him. So he decided that he just turns around and lay back on the broken bed.

Two minutes after that. Tak woke up with a look at Zim, with nothing but Hope, Joy and Happiness. She made one thing up with herself. "If he doesn't tell me his true feelings for me, during this week. I am going to tell him. And if he feels the same way like me, I am punch him do death, because of the fact that I was the one who had to get started with this relationship." Then she lies back and felt asleep again.

_At the Morning_

The door burst open with a loudly bang. The Commander got in and shouted. "Get up you little unworthy, little "scum's" and now…." He looked at Zim with anger and screamed like yesterday. "ZIM, What did you do with the bed? Don't say anything just go down on your hands and give me 50 Push-ups."

Zim did as he had been told. "I count. 1…2…3." After a long while Tak yawned because it took so long, she was already in her normal outfit again.

"That was miserable soldier, but you made it. So now get dressed, cleaned and take your 20 pound bag like your comrade Tak." "We are no comrade." He screamed and blushed. "JUST, DO AS I ORDERD YOU. If you like it or not you two are comrades."

The Commander went out and closed the door. "Hi hi, you disappointed me Zimmy, 20 minutes for 50 Push-ups you can do better, much better." She teased and giggled.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled with anger. "What Zimmy?" She asked while smiling. "Yes, stop it." "Ok I won't do it again, Zimmy." She teased and went out of the door.

"Oh, this horrible female." He thought not knowing if he should be angry or happy. "What do you do Zim? Don't like this horrible female."

Four minutes later Zim got out from the barracked. "WELL, are you ready to go to your first march and have everything you need?"

"No, I have forgotten my helmet." Zim said while went over to the barracked again. "Stop, that was a rhetorically question, besides you won't need him. Now get on moving." Tak giggled and Zim blushed.

_In front of the three miles march_

The Commander stopped and turned towards the two Irkens and begun to shout "Now you are going to take a three miles March during the jungle. It should take about one and a half hours. There is also a surprise for you. In the middle of the march is a place you can rest for fifteen minutes. There you should talk and getting known to each other. In case you thinking of omit that, forget it there is a camera at the camp and if you don't talk to each other I will see, but not hear. OK NOW GO."

_At the beginning of the march_

They both just started and paid each other no attention. After a little while of silence Tak broke the silence and asked Zim. "So do you wanna talk later in the middle?"

"Do I have another chance?" He asked moaned but getting blushed. "No but we could talk about something else." She offered. "And what if he asks for it?" "Well, in that case we should probably really talk to each other." She said with a faked anger and a blush in her face. She knows he wouldn't see it because she was in front of him.

_After twenty minutes of silence_

"So I guess we are here?" She said with a deep breath. "How do you know that?" He asks with an uncontrollable breathing. "Well the camera on that side gave me the idea." She moaned while showing to the right side of the camp. "Well looks logical." He said while getting the control back of his breath.

She sat down on the earth with the left side to the camera. "So, take a seat and we can get us known." She said while pointing to the right side of her. And he did. "So, now what do you want to know about me?" She asked a bit afraid that his question might be uncomfortable for her.

"Nothing, just listen, Zim hates everyone like you and I don't feel anything like love or joy or happiness or..or huh." "OR what Zim?" She asks now real angrily. "Listen, I can't do that any longer, ok I love you." He said while his heart raced him to death.

"And why do you always want me to feel bad?" She asked a bit confused. "It's just we were been trained not to feel something like that." He explained while feeling a bit guilty

"But the most Irken do that." She told him while grabbing his hand in a way that the camera couldn't see it.

He loved her touch on his hand and explained "Yes but I don't know. Look I loved you the first day we met us at the academy." She was surprised of his confession and said in a voice as if she almost started to cry. "And why did you just called me an abscess? You know that hurt me really much."

Now he felt really guilty. "I didn't know it hurt you that much. But I am sorry and I truly love you and it would kill me if you just cry because of me." He excused while coming closer to her and leaned forward to her, almost kissed her, as she pushed him away.

"You idiot have you forgotten that the camera is still here, besides who says I love you too." She lied because he didn't tell her as she asked him for. Now she was going to tease him for that and let him suffer a bit.

"What I thought you liked me?" He asked confused. "I still do but as I said if you don't tell me the truth I will never go out with you. You lied at me, now you have to pay for that." She considered.

'What. Did I just screw all up' He thought than begged. "Please you can't be serious. Don't let this end that way. I beg you." She smiled and giggled quietly and yelled back. "No you missed your chance, now forget it." He felt very sad he almost cried as. "Well, expect you will do everything for me… _hi_ and of course tell everyone in the class that we are now a couple." She smiled evil.

"Of course, everything you want." He yelled hysterical. "Good, then you can take my bag because the fifteen minutes are over. Let's go." He stopped her and asked. "Did that means we are now a couple." She blushed and answered. "We will see." He sighed but went on.

_After the March_

The Commander stood in front of them and yelled. "Congratulation you two this is a new record just one hour while you were making a break and wearing a heavy bag. So do you talk to each other?"

"Yes we (breath) were. It was (breath) nice." He answered while heavily breathing. "Are you alright cadet, you look really weak different from Tak, hmm you should probably make another round. But you made it so fast I think that won't be necessary."

"Actually it was me who made him to walk that fast. He was really a wimp." "Hahahaha, I can see that, but he made it on his on feed so you are free for the rest of the day. Now follow me back to the base." He commanded. "Yes, Sir." They both answered.

_Back at the base_

"We are back now do whatever you like to do." He shouted and went away.

As he was out of space, Zim grabbed Tak's hand and ran into the barracked.

They came in and he put her down on the good bed.

"So, what are we gonna to do now, Tak?" He asked in love.

"I have an idea. Get here." She ordered with a sly smile and signed on her lap. He gets on her lap and asked. "So, what idea do you got?"

She smiled and giggled. "That one." Then without any warning she grabbed his collar and gets him tighter to her face.

Then she went to him for a kiss and put her lips onto his. First he was shocked but then he relaxed quickly in the kiss and thought 'oh my tallest. She kisses me. That's so good, no so perfect.' Then he gripped her waist while kissing back. She put her arms around his neck. They were kissing each other so heated they both fell down on the bed where she thought 'Oh that's great, for my surprise he knows exactly what he is doing.'

Then breaking the kiss only to breathing for air. They saw each other deeply in the eyes then she broke the silence and said in a lovely way. "Great kiss Zimmy we can do that again. I love you." "The first time you say that." He whispered back and holding her tight in his arms.


	3. Chapter: Great News

**A love story on irk!**

**Chapter Three: Great News**

He was still holding her in his arms as he finally said. "That's so wonderful." She felt happy too and answered. "Yes, it sure is but we are lying for now two hours at the bed. I am slowly getting sleepy."

He sighed. "Well, ok I go down to my bed." He went up but Tak holds him back and said in a gentle way. "But you haven't to lie down there."

"Do you mean?" "Yes, come in here." Her lovely voice said while she was showing under the blanket. He crawled under the blanket and as soon as he was on the bed. She cuddled in his arms. He smiled while he said. "You are so cute and warm, everything in my body feels so good." She blushed and looked up to him and answered. "Come on, we have to sleep now. Tomorrow it will be a hard day."

"Ok, you're right. Good night." She went up to him and gave him a kiss and answered. "Good night to you honey." 'Now it will for sure be.' He thought in his mind. Then they both felt asleep in their arms.

_Next Morning_

Tak awaked in Zim's arms with a smile she loved it but soon something felt in her mind. "What's with the commander? He should be her soon." "Zim honey fast you have to get back to your bed before the commander appears."

He was shocked but then he quickly jumped out of the bed and lay down on "his" bed.

A few seconds after that, the commander got in and yelled. "Hey get up you little scums I hope you had fun yesterday because today it will be heavier than anything else in your life. You have five minutes to get dressed and get out." He went out and closed the door.

"Puh… that was close." Zim said in a little depressed way. "Don't be afraid Zimmy… uh I mean Zim. It all went well." She said while getting blushed. "No, call me Zimmy. Please." He offered with a warm smile. "Oh I thought you didn't like that nickname?" She questioned confused.

"Sure. But now I slowly get to it." He explained with a lovely smile. "Ok, well my Zimmy, get dressed. We only got uh three minutes left. Quick."

_Outside in front of the barracked_

"Congratulations you two, you only needed more than seven minutes. Really bad more than that it was a catastrophe." "We are sorry commander." They shouted with a concentrated look. "Don't tell me lies, just keep on going and ran twelve rounds around the base." He explained with his horrible voice.

"Yes Sir." He leaved and they started running. "So was it good for you, I m-mean the last night?" He asked with a hopeless face. "Of course, I like get cuddled." She answered with a little smile on her face. 'I keep that in my mind.' He thought. "You do?" he asked confused. "What did you think I would answer?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Well, I don't know punching me for asking." "I wouldn't punch the Irken I love." She explained while overtaking Zim. He noticed that and ran after her.

_After a while with overtaking of they both mutual_

"Ok, Stop." They both stopped and looked up at their commander and waited for his words. "So, now I will train you how you really became an Invader. First you have to make a good disguise. Then you have to get undercover to these smelling creatures and find out what they consider to be normal." He showed to a creature which looked like a snake, as tall as humans but it had two legs and two arms. "This is a Prenorph."

Tak started and used her disguise module and looked like the same as the Prenorph looked like. "Good, all right and you Zim?" Now he was going to use his disguise module. He looked the same as Tak just a little bit realistic. "That's Perfect carded seems you aren't bad at all. Now find out what they consider to be normal." "Thank you sir, yes sir." He said while Tak looked a little sad but Zim noticed it and they went to the Prenorphen.

"Hey don't be sad, I am not the best Invader…but I walk besides him." She blushed and couldn't help but giggling. "Ohhh you are so sweet." They went to the Prenorphen and after an hour they come back to the commander and explained them what they consider to be normal.

After that they had to make a test in conquests. That goes like that for near three month like that but then.

_The last week_

"Congratulations, you two are the best Invaders I ever trained. I am honored to call me your commander. And for that you are free for the last week. I am done here." "Thank you sir, WE are honored." They said in unison. The Commander went away.

Tak grabbed Zim's hand and run towards the barracked. In the barracked she threw Zim on the bed and started kissing him in a real passion she missed him because the commander separated them two for their final examination of the camp two weeks ago. "I missed you so much honey. I felt so alone and had no one to hug and kissing." She said while pushing him down at the bed so that he was now lying.

"I missed you too." She started to crawl on top of him and he asked excited. "What are we just going to do it?" "NO" She said with an evil smile. "ohh." He was sad. "I told you that what you saw at the first night would your only look at my body." His antennas switched up and he explained. "No I didn't saw you naked." "Zim you got blushed at that night." "Oh, okay yes I saw you but just your back."

She moaned sexy. "So are we going to do it now?""You get the same answer as the last time. No, I am just going to enjoy this as much as possible." "You are playing with me." He said in shock. She smiled really evil. "Yeah."

She gentle began to stroke his antennas and rubbing her body against his. He felt aroused then she kissed him. And they both went to sleep.

_The next morning_

Tak woke up at first and looked up at a sleeping Zim who holds her in his arms. She got up quietly not to wake up Zim and went in front of the bed looking down at him with a smile, she whispered.

"I love you, Zim." Then she turns her attention towards the window she looked out and yelled in frustration.

"Oh no." She was loud enough to wake Zim up he jumped out of the bed and asked confused.

"What, what's happening?" "This." She points out of the window he then began to walk towards the window as well and looked out of it.

Now he saw it a storm where outside of the barracked. That means there was rain outside and they couldn't get out, because rain burned Irken skins.

"Yes it's a little sad but it's just for a few hours, come back into the bed honey." He grabbed her hand but she pushed it away and explained. "You don't get it do you? In the Irken jungle a storm takes at least one month." She hissed loudly.

"Oh, I am a fool of course we learned that already. Damn it what are we doing now?" He asked Tak holding her thigh in his arms. "I don't know either." "Well, we could carry on that what we were doing last night." She smiled and turned toward Zim and asked teasly. "You weren't pleasured?"

He blushed and answered quickly. "Uh, yes sure but I thought about more than just cuddling." She smiled and got back in the bed and signed him to come here but instead he just stands there and looked forward to the fun as she finally said.

"What are you just going to stand there for the rest of the month or do you come in here for fun?" She showed under the blanket. "I thought you weren't giving me another look at your body? "Come on get faster or I decide otherwise." She smiled

"YEAH." He screamed and with those words he came fast in the bed hugging her and gave her a kiss and told her. "Now I gonna SHOW you how much I missed you." She blushed in excitement and before they could start a thunder appeared and she felt a cold shiver. Then she yelled. "Ahhhh."

She quickly gets her emotions under control and looked away from Zim who just got a really huge grin on his face but he got his emotions under control as fast as Tak did and said in a protective voice. "Hey are you afraid of thunder?" She angrily answered. "Yes, I know really stupid." "No, I was afraid to for a few years but now I forget about the thunder. And you should do as well I am helping you with protecting you."

She felt a lot better and hugged Zim. "Thank you. You should know nobody ever protects me from anything." She said happy and he simply answered. "But now you've got somebody who will protect you forever." Then she felt really protect and carried she was full of love. "Thank you Zim for everything."

"No, I am sorry for everything in the past." He quickly answered. Then they both felt asleep with a smile on their faces and in each other's arm.

_-End flashback-_

"Yes that was a great and hard time for us wasn't it?" He asked Tak which clearly looked away to the swamp and felt in that beautiful hypnotic sight.

"Tak, are you listening to me?" He asked annoyed of the fact that he was asking her a question of importance and she doesn't care. "Huh? Ah yes my, cutie." "No you don't." He yelled. "Yes I was." He begins to grin and said.

"Oh, really then it's easy for you to replied what I asked you." She hysterically shouted. "Well, maybe I wasn't but that doesn't give you the right to speak to me in such a tone."

He rolled his eyes, hugged her and said to her in a gentle and excusing voice. "Ok your right, I am sorry I'll make it up."

She smiled put him a kiss on and asked with an excitement. "What, are you doing?"

"Let me surprise you." She stared a bit mad and said. "Fine, but you know I don't like surprises."

"I know that's why I'll make one." She blushed and punched him on the shoulder. "What was that for I thought you wouldn't punch the Irken you love." "Right but in that moment I didn't loved you, honey." Then they went into a kiss.

After a while they decided to go home.

_At home_

They went into Tak's room and lay down on her bed for kissing each other as they got a call from the tallest. That interrupted them and they got up and saluted. Tallest Red and Purple appeared at the screen, Red begun.

"Greetings, mighty Irken soldiers, you two were select to be Invaders. Commander Zirt told us about your good skills and we have decided that you two come to us in a week and show us your skills."

Purple got in front and said while munching on a donut. "Yamm mm yes, you two are the best Irken's on the way to be an Invader we ever saw. Congratulation we two are very proud to call you two Irken members." Tak and Zim both looked glad on that comment.

"Thank you my tallest we are glad for your interests in us." Red turns to Purple and whispered loud enough to let Tak and Zim here that. "They have good discipline." Purple nodded. "Well you two now get ready we see you in a week." They both saluted. "Goodbye my tallest."

"Goodbye." Red said in a neutral way.


	4. Chapter: jealous

**A love story on irk!**

**Chapter four: jealous**

Tak and Zim smiled as they realized what just happened. "Wow that's really an honor." Tak said proudly as she looked up to Zim and told him. "But we have to keep our relationship quiet in front of the tallest." That's because although they are allowed to love that's not means they are allowed in front of the tallest and if they would they would never be Invaders.

Zim looked down at her with a sad smile. "Yes, that would be better." She smiled as she hugged him and asked. "So what are you going to train for the meeting?"

He looked around. "Let me think of it mhh, maybe my speed and condition. And you?"

"I can just think about my disguise, do you remember at the base?" She asked him looking back at the floor and thought about that day.

"Yes I remember but you weren't that bad you know it looked really good." He tried to cheer her up.

"Yes good but not perfect like you as the commander said." She explained and looked sad.

"No, Tak don't be like that. I hate it when you are that come on get out with me somewhere else I cheer you up, I promise." She smiled and took his hand he then gently rubbed her and got out of the room.

They went out to find Skoo looking and laughing at them. "You are really Smeet's you know. Tak look at you, you almost crying, but I know exactly why because you are soo ugly and so-."

He got punched in his face again before he could finish his sentence and hit the floor hard. But this time it was Zim who punched him down, he looked sad at Tak which already cried. "I hate it when anyone tells lies about you Tak. You look perfectly so pretty so beautiful, and I am honest." She smiled a little at this sentence but quick felt back in tears and crying on Zim's shoulder.

Skoo looked up and start laughing again he was happy seeing Tak cry different to Zim who noticed it and kicked him directly in the face. He knocked him out.

He leaned back at Tak and comforted her. "Do you wanna go back in our room?" She sniffed and nodded.

He sat Tak back at the bed and sat down right next to her. She leaned onto his shoulder and cried, he wrapped his arm around her back and tried to calm her down. "Come on don't listen to such an idiot, you know how he is he just telling lies."

She sniffed "No he's right. I am ugly, I mean look at me with that metal-."

"Shh don't believe that, you are beautiful I would never want another Irken you are perfect." He kissed her and gentle stroke her antenna. She loved it when he played with her antenna. She let a soft moan out of her mouth. "See it's better now." She gets tighter to his body and placed her hand on his chest.

Because of her strength they both felt down and looked in each other's eyes. "I love you." They both said in unison. Then she began to stroke HIS antenna. "I love when you are stroking my antenna, Tak." "I know honey." He put a kiss on her lips with a soft moan.

_Next day_

They both slept in the other's arm and smiled. Zim was the first who woke up and looked down to Tak. He wanted to get up but if he would Tak would be waked up by him. He relaxed and enjoyed her head lying on his chest.

After an hour he decided to wake her up but in a comfortable way. He stroke her antenna with that, she moaned and smiled but she slept anyway. Now he kissed her on her lips she gave him tighter hug and a greater smile but there was still nothing. He then begun stroke her cheek and she woke up. "Good morning, sleepy." He softly said.

"Good morning, how long where you look at me?" He thought and gave her an answer. "An hour"

"Uh… you are insane, but cute." Then they got up. "So do you wanna spend some time with me today?" She went to him and gave him a tight hug. "You know the answer."

They got dressed and went out of the barracked arm in arm. Skoo went towards them she went closer to his arm. Skoo saw them and went shyly straight ahead, he might view that no one has the right to call Tak ugly. She was surprised but smiled up to Zim. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching him a lesson." "Oh yeah, you're welcome."

_At the main building of Irk_

"Is it finished yet?" Purple asked in anger in his voice. "No I am sorry my tallest we have to wait at least a year."

Red interrupted him. "What one whole fucking year? You can't be serious." "I am." The Irken soldier went away. "One year before we can start operation impending doom."

Purple sighed sad. "Or more, we have to find the fastest way and the best Irken's for our mission."

Red added. "Yes but we contacted the best's one day ago, the others are real idiots."

Purple nodded. "Yes, and that's why we need that fucking machine. To put Tak's and Zim's DNA together but. That fucking takes so long."

Red came towards him and added with anger in his voice. "We have to wait."

Red went out of the room. Purple sighed. "I hope this two are really good, we need really good Invaders."

_At a Disco_

"So do you have fun Tak?" He asked her while he danced to the music.

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of the academy." She danced tight with him. Two Irken females walked towards Zim.

"Hey, hello nice to see better looking Irken's in here too." She smiled at him and trying to touch him.

But Tak pushed them away and added. "That's mine bitches." She crossed her arm on her chest and went tighter to Zim. They went away and Tak looked angry to Zim who just enjoyed to be so wanted.

"Hey what's up with you? They just want to be nice." He asked confused.

"They didn't want to be nice they wanted you, stay away from such bitches." She gave him an understand look.

He was shyly and agreed. "Good now come on get dancing." she continued to dance with him in a sexy tight position that helping forget about that "bitches".

A few minutes after that Zim went to the toilet. Tak danced without him. A much muscled Irken male came to her and asked her. "Hey is it hot in here or is it just because of you."

She blushed and smiled but soon Zim came back as he saw them he was in the mood to punch him for flirt with Tak but she hold him back. "No, please, he is nice."

"Oh so you can flirt but me not. Forget it." He turned to the Irken and explained. "Hey dumb moose look at me, forget her she's mine. Now go away and smash your head against a wall."

The Irken looked annoyed but angry at the same time. He grabbed Zim by his collar and lifted him up to his face. "Hey, how dare you speak to me to such a perfect Irken?"

"Oh please, "PERFECT" don't get me laughing. DO you think I am afraid of such an unspectacular Irken scum look at you, you are less worth to be an Irken than anyone else?"

He punched Zim very hard but Zim got angry and punched back the Irken felt so hard against the wall that he couldn't get up anymore. Everyone in the disco noticed that and stared at Zim in awe.

He turned to Tak who looked angry. "What?"

"What? You punched him and knocked him out."

"Yes but he wanted to snatch you away from me."

"You know I would never leave you for any Irken and less for such a brutal idiot. But to be jealous is no result."

He smiled and glared at her. "And what about you and the Girls?" She got blushed and hysterically "T-that was different." "Why?"

"Why? I-I am a girl."

"It's the same and you know that, can we just forget about that and go home?" "Yes sure." She smiled and kissed him.

_At the Academy_

They came home he gave her a goodbye kiss and went out of her room to his room. After a few seconds Tak went in his room to give him a quick kiss. "I am sorry for that in the disco."

He had a sadly expression on his face and nodded. "Me too" She then went out of the room, straight went into hers.

_The next day_

She woke up very early and quietly went in Zim's room she wanted to surprise him but instead she saw down on his bed and found nothing. Nothing but a note she looked down and read it. "Hi Tak I am on the training course of the academy to train my condition."

She began to walk through the campus. The Training course was just two minutes away from the living rooms. Zim saw her immediately and ran towards her. Tak saw him running to her, she rolled her eyes in a sweet way as she decided to run as well.

They went straight to each other's arms and gave each other a hug.

She broke the silence and asked. "So, how long are you training, you are already sweating."

He looked down and smelled. "Whu, that's not good anymore. Well I didn't look at the watch as I went here but I think for almost three hours."

"That's enough for today come on spend the rest of the day with me at foodcourtia. There they have really delicious food."

He looked straight in her purple eyes. "Well give me just time to change my dress. We meet us in ten minutes in front of your room."

"Fine then come with me."

_After ten minutes_

"You look handsome, but why are you wearing a suit?" She glared at his suit in confusion.

"Well because we two are going to a real classy and expensive Restaurant."

She looked scared and confused. "Do you have enough money for that?"

"Don't worry, let that be my care. Now get you a formal wear."

She looked sadly on the floor. "But Zim I don't have any formal wear."

He lifted her up to his face. "Then we have to get you some."

She was happy and excited. "Really that would you do for me?"

"You shame me, who would not want that his girlfriend is beautiful dressed and relaxed?" "So I guess I have to come with you for shopping."

_At the mall_

The malls on Irk look the same as malls on Earth just with the Irken logo everywhere end their special Irken designs. "That's pretty nice don't you think, Zim?" She wore a blue knee length dress which was cut on the sides of the legs.

"Wow that looks gorgeous. That's perfect."

"Thanks."

"What are we going to do now?" She asked in a happy way. He knew exactly that that he was now going to say his death sentence would be. "Don't you need shoes?" She smiled up to him and answered. "You're right but anyway I don't need long."

_In a shoe shop_

"ohh, look at them and oh look. They are perfect no they are…(Just a little joke never mind.)"

He sighed and sat down at a chair and leaned back. "Hold on Zim that will take long." He moaned to himself.

"Zim…Zim…ZIM"

"What, what happens."

"What happens is that you felt asleep. Now look at these beautiful shoes." They were red tamaris which let air for the feet.

"Very nice" He said in a neutral unimpressed voice.

"Good do you _(yawn)_ have everything you need?" Tak nodded with a smile on her face and kissed him for buying her all that beautiful stuff.

They went out to the voot cruiser. He began at first to climb in, he held his hand out for her, she grabbed it and he carefully lifted her in.

_In front of Foodcourtia_

"Now where are we going to eat?" She asked he looked at her with a huge grin. "You'll see. It's a surprise."


	5. Chapter: Changes

A love story on irk!

Chapter five: Changes

He flew the voot cruiser down on a parking space. He jumped out and carried his lady safety to the ground. "What are we going to do here? There is no restaurant in the area."

"No, there isn't but there is a dance ball of our academy in here."

She thoughtfully looked up at him. "Yes right there is but I thought we aren't allowed to come until we appeal the invitation cards?"

He smiled. "Yes right but I signed for you and me."

She blushed. "You have done? That's sweet."

"Yeah, however our table is reserved for ten pm."

She looked at her watch. "But it's just six pm." He went with her straight ahead to the front door of the dance balls building.

"Yes that's why we are heading to the dance ball."

The Building where the dance ball was in, were almost as huge as a football stadium.

A seriously looking guard looked at them and started a scanner which he had in his glasses. The scanner begun to scan Zim and Tak then he handed his report. "They are clear, they signed their invitation cards." The guard moaned. "Ok you two go in."

_At the ball_

"Wow looks very pretty don't you think too?" He excited asked Tak. "Yeah but come on get a dance with me." He did as he had been told.

It was a slow and soft song, the light was dimed and the most light appeared from the foodcourtia moon. It was really romantic. She placed her hand around his neck and rested her head on his. He put his hand around her waist and smiled like she did. "That's so romantic I am even don't care if we get to the restaurant or not."

"But I do, it should be the most romantic night of your live." She blushed and got tighter to him. "I love you Zim." He felt really good at this moment. "I love you too Tak."

"You are the most beautiful Irken alive."

She blushed and giggled. "And you are the strongest Irken alive. Hhh I am so relaxed."

He whispered quietly. "You should forever be." They both danced tight and body on body until the song was over.

_Back at the main building_

Red went in. "What is so important to disturb my dinner with the most important Irken scientists?" He looked down at the soldier who called him. He shyly explained.

"Well, tallest purple wished to see you. He said it is very important." Red whispered depressed to himself. "Purple… Where is he?" The soldier quickly answered. "Down in the main lab, my tallest." Red groaned ant went down.

He got down and searched the room after Purple. "There you are, now what's so important that you'll have to see me immediately?"

Purple turned around to see Red. "Well it is difficulty. There is a problem."

Red raised an eyebrow. "A problem where?"

Purple seemed uncomfortable and angry. "A problem with Operation Impending doom." Red looked shocked. "What problem?"

"We have to wait two years that's the problem."

Purple turned towards some controls. "We can't just clone Zim and Tak as often as we need them to."

"What, we are cloning Irken's as long as I can remember."

Purple groaned. "Yes but there was always a different progenitor but with two progenitors for the whole Empire it wouldn't be possible. The clones in the fourth generation would be all defectives."

Red was shocked and almost broke down. "So what are we going to do now?"

Purple looked angry at the controls. "We have to train our soldiers to perfectly Invaders to start it and that's why it will take two years."

Because the generation of Tak and Zim are the first Invaders, of course the Irken Empire conquered planets before but with soldiers not with Invaders and not expecting the whole universe. That's why the most were too bad at being Invaders. They had to learn. And that would take two years for everyone except Zim and Tak who were being born to be Invaders.

"OH NO, I knew, it would end that way but I hoped it wouldn't. Damn it."

Purple agreed. "Yes there will be a long and depressing way to this but it will be all worth it when we are the alone leaders of the universe.

Red nodded. "Yes that's right, but we have to build more, more a lot more Irken's than ever before."

_Back at Zim and Tak_

They went to a table that was reserved for them. "Tak, Zim." She stared. "Looks like we found our table." They sat down.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She nodded. "Irken lemonade would be great."

"You get it." He went to the table with the drinks to pick one for him and Tak.

Skoo went to Tak as soon as Zim was away, she didn't seemed to be happy about that. "What do you want, Skoo?"

He smiled and blushed. "You should be mine and not Zim's, he is an idiot and not good at anything. What do you find so attractive on him? However come on let's spend some time together to get known to us."

She just looked annoyed. "You HAVE to be kidding, there's no way I would leave Zim and especially not for such a worm like you."

He grinned. "Come on you are still mad at me, when I called you ugly?"

She stared at him angry. "Leave me alone."

He laughed. "No, why should I."

"Because if you didn't leave immediately, I will punch you in your ugly, slimy face again." Zim said while standing behind him.

Skoo grinned. "If you want to, than fine let's go get out and we will fix that problem."

Zim saw Skoo straight in his eyes. "Fine, you will suffer like no one ever suffered before."

Tak holds his wrist and told him. "No Zim, shouldn't that be my most romantic night ever?" She asked a little mad at Zim.

Skoo laughed. "How cute"

Zim looked angrily at him. "I'll take care of you another day."

She smiled up at Zim. "That's right my Smeety."

Skoo went triumphal away. Zim glared back at Tak with a lovely smile. "Here is your lemonade."

She offered him a lovely smile too. "Thanks." She looked down and drank something from her lemonade.

Zim looked a little upset. "So what was he talking?"

Tak seemed to be annoyed. "Oh come on don't ask me such-" She stopped to see him very serious. "Fine he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, but I simply answered that he is a worm and I never would go with him."

He began to laugh. "Really? What a fool" First she looked annoyed but then she started laughing as well.

After some minutes of talking and laughing, Tak looked up just in time to see her best friend. "Hey Tez, come here." Zim rolled his eyes he didn't liked Tez but for Tak and this romantic night he would fake it.

Tez went over to them with a smile, she looked normal with red eyes and curled antennas like Tak's but they were softer. She was also a little taller than Tak. "Hey lucky couple, little Zimmy." She was patting Zim's head.

He hated when she was doing that. He was in the mood to kill her but for Tak he faked a smile. "So, with whom are you here?"

She looked angry at Zim and yelled a bit. "You know exactly that I hadn't had time for asking anyone. So I am here with no one."

He began to offer her a real smile. "So nobody asked you?"

She let out a little shriek and shouted at Zim. "Listen you little wim-"

Tak interrupted them. "Come on guys be nice together."

Tez smiled at Zim. "Okay now Zim be nice and get me a glass of lemonade would you. That would be really nice."

He groaned and went back to the table with the lemonades. He picked up one and poured it in a glass with ice. Then he went back to Tak and Tez.

"Thank you Zimmy." She said and took the glass. Then she glared back at Tak and they were telling out each other.

He moaned and took a sat right next to Tak. She gave him no attention and went back to the conversation.

_An hour later_

"Well, its late see you guys in the academy Bye."

"Bye." They both added Tak in a sad but happy tone and Zim in a frustrated but hopeful tone.

"So, we have two hours left what are we going to do now? Because the ball get me tiered." She explained while holding his hand and looking up straight in his eyes.

"Well we could-, no you wouldn't like it." He said while looking thoughtful.

"What were you going to say you can let me know."

"Well I thought about to went to a romantic sea driving. That should take about one hour and then we could head directly to the restaurant. Sounds good?"

She was confused. "Yes very well but why do you think I wouldn't like that idea?"

He blushed and glared at her with a love in his eyes. "Well I thought you might don't like that because it's too corny."

"Why should I think that? No I like such romantic thingy's." She let him known with a lovely smile and a glare at him.

'Again I keep that in mind.' "Very well, then let's go." He grabbed her hand, headed out of the door and after a few minutes they found a captain of a boat tour.

They are on the boat. She cuddled with him on a bank which was placed on the rear of the boat. He sat relaxed and she where on his left side lying and had her head on his shoulder. He hugged her and they were watching the evening and the foodcourtia moon.

"Zim." She looked up at him direct in his half opened red eyes.

He stared right back at her beautiful purple eyes which looked a little depressed. "What is it?" He asked holding her tighter.

She glared at him and moaned. "I-I never want this moment to end. But sadly it has to."

He holds her hand and said carefully. "Yes it has to but tomorrow will be another day and I will never leave you."

She looked down plucking with his shirt and then looked slowly back up at him. "Promise?"

He glared at her, then went down and kissed her in passion. "Promise"

_After the Boat tour_

She sighed. "It ended."

He laughed and kissed her on her cheek. "Yeah but now we are going to eat dinner."

_In front of the restaurant_

Tak looked happy surprised but a little shocked. "What? But Zim this is the best and the most expensive restaurant in the whole Irken Empire."

He glared at her with a smile and slipped her tighter next to him. "It's not even the half you're worth."

She glanced at him with a real adorable face. "Wow really? That's the cutest thing anyone had ever done for me."

He glanced at her too. "Yeah it's real and of course it's the cutest thing but its' to less." She grabbed his hand and started to walk inside.

After the dinner. "So has it tasted you?"

"Yeah" She looked at him with a lovely expression.

"That's good, now here comes the dessert." The waiter served the dessert. It was a roulade with a fluffy coffee cream in it more sweet than bitter it was really delicious on it was a chocolate sauce and icing sugar. (Wow now I am hungry)

"That looks just delicious, wow." She said in awe.

_Back at the main Building_

"Purple" Red yelled with anger and excitement in his voice.

"What now do you solved our problem or is there any donut shop around here?" Purpled asked annoyed.

"Yes, I think we can solve our problems to clone Tak and Zim more than just three times." Red said while he looked on a simulation test screen.

"Oh, I would have preferred a donut shop but anyhow what do you mean, that's impossible. You can't just make such a thingy."

"Yes that's right but I did, so now we just have to get Zim and Tak having a Smeet. And then, we can use their Smeet to get more Invaders." Red said in excitement

Purple just glared at him annoyed and shook his head. "First, if they have a Smeet it hasn't to be that it's a good Invader too. Second, yes a Smeet can be cloned more than three times but it would die after an unknown number. And last but not least an Irken female is more than six month pregnant and we would have to wait a year before we could start the cloning process. So that would just give us six month."

Red glared proud at himself. "First, yes we don't know if it's a good Invader but we have to emanation that. Second, we could create a chip which allows us to clone him more than he could stand. Last, we have to wait but we would be for sure leaders six month earlier and we wouldn't have to rely on the other Invader's."

Purple nodded. "That's not a bad idea at all. But just Irken's in love can make a Smeet how can we make that possible?"

Red smiled. "Oh but they are, right now. Don't you saw how they looked at each other and didn't you found that strange that they were in the same room as we called them?"

Purple shot his eyes open and switched his antennas up. "Yeah right, so they are in love, we just have to persuade them for a Smeet and then after the delivery we take it."

Red nodded. "Yeah but we haven't to persuade them we are their leaders one command and they have to do." Then both of them began to laugh evilly.

_Back at the restaurant_

Tak got up to leave but Zim pushed her slightly back in her seat. "Zim what are you doi-" He put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, just listen." He got down on his right leg and put out a small box. She glared at it with tears of joy filling her eyes. He looked straight in her eyes and then he asked in a real soft and a little shyly way "Tak, would you be my wife?" Now he was really excited what her answer would be, his heart pounded so much he just stared at her eyes in 'please say yes.' The silence almost killed him as she finally said….


	6. Chapter: The meeting

A love story on irk!

Chapter six: The meeting

He was afraid of what she would say at next. Every second past by like one day.

She stared direct in his ruby eyes and soon brook out in tears and putting her hands on her chest where her heart lay. "Yes Zim every time, yes"

He luckily looked at her and felt honored (more than after the invitation of the tallest) and he felt happy as well. "Thank you Tak you won't regret it. I swear." He said as he holds her tight in his arms. Now he put the ring on her finger, it was an Irken diamond, he was green the most expensive materials on Irk but Zim had one for Tak.

She glared at him in awe and kissed Zim. "Be honest where do you get so much money."

"Nah, you don't wanna know that."

_Back in the voot cruiser_

She was still looking on her finger and the ring and soon she wrapped her arms around Zim's neck and told him. "You will be pleasured for that tonight."

He smiled happy and laid his hand on her lap. "I would like that."

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder to be tighter next to him but soon the romantic night was interrupted as they got another call from the tallest. "Oh crap, I have to hide the ring."

As soon as she made sure that the ring was hidden. She took the call.

Red and purple greeted them. "Ah there you are"

Tak and Zim looked at them as Tak yelled a bit. "We are… ah… uhm ah... you know."

Purple waved it away. "You haven't to lie to us, you are a couple come on it isn't bad at all. Just Invaders are not allowed to."

Tak and Zim both glared at them with a sad expression, their antennas back and nodded with understood.

"But you two are allowed to." As he said that, they both rose up their antennas. "You- you mean?"

Red joined the conversation. "Yes you two are allowed to be a couple. But you are the only two Invaders and of course just because you two are so good. However we have a first mission for you, it's more a favor if you prefer that."

Zim asked a little afraid and shyly. "What would that be?"

Purple got back to the conversation. "Ah good question that favor is that you make Tak pregnant."

Tak was first shocked. "What why?"

"Because you two are the best Invaders we ever had and therefore you two have a perfect DNA so you can make a perfect Invader Smeet. And of course we clone him."

Zim was shocked too. "But you would hurt the Smeet and us too." He said with venom in his voice.

Red turned towards him and angrily said. "Listen if you don't like the thought of a favor it's a command got it. So you will impregnate Tak and we will take care of the Smeet as soon as it's delivered and for that you will be assigning to go to planet Devastis and deliver the Smeet there. Of course you are free of all classes of academy and we will still meet you got it, now have fun you two." Then the screen went black.

Zim and Tak just looked at each other in 'what's just happened?' She broke the silence. "So what are we going to do now?"

Zim said as if the next words would be really heavy to say. "We have to do it, so nobody will be hurt."

Tak glared at him a little confused. "But if we have a Smeet I don't know if I can let go of it."

He strokes the right side of her face. "Me too, but we have no other choice."

_Back at Tak's room_

Both of them were really uncomfortable but they knew they had to do. Zim got over to her and put a kiss on her cheek.

"Ahhm…yes so are you uncomfortable too?"

She glared at him and gave him a little smile. "Yeah it's weird."

He got up to her and pats her head and strokes her antenna. "Yes, but it shouldn't, or?"

Now she had a real smile. "Of course not come on. If we have to do this let's enjoy it." She had a sexy voice and grabbed his coat.

He looked at her sexy and simply answered. "You're right let's enjoy each other."

And then they got dressed out each other and were kissing before it happened.

_Next Day_

Zim was the first who awoke he just glared at Tak with a smile as he gentle stroke her antenna. She woke up with a soft yawn. She giggled and crawled up to him and put a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning honey" She rested her head on his chest and moaned softly.

He looked down at her with a smile. "Good morning to you too, so was it good for you the last night?"

She looked up at him with a grin. "Yeah you were great" She answered while she played with his antenna.

He closed his eyes. "That's what I wanted to hear" He said with a smile

Tak stood up and put a kiss on Zim's cheek. "I go to the toilet."

As she went away he glared at her butt with a smile, she noticed it and turned around and gave him a little smile.

His thought shot threw his mind. 'What will it be if she is pregnant will it be a boy or a girl? And what does this mind to me, whatever it will be the tallest take it anyway.'

'But could I let go of my little Smeet? I mean how would it be to be a dad, I am sure I could teach him everything I know and what would Tak think about me if I just let the tallest take our Smeet for cloning him that would make him suffer. Maybe we should just make a Smeet and be quiet and say we aren't pregnant?'

He smiled at that thought "That isn't a bad idea at all. Not every Irken can reproduce themselves."

Right after that moment he noticed Tak was more than 15 minutes away. He stood up from his spot on the bed and went to the toilet. He found her in front of the shower with her arms around her knees to her body and her head rested on them, she was crying.

He wasted not much time and went down to her holding her, as he grabbed her she rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed in it.

"What's wrong Tak? You can tell me." He said while trying to calm her down and to make her feel better.

She was still crying but a little calm now. "Z-Zim I am not pregnant." She cried back on his shoulder.

He comforted her and simply answered. "Yes I know that would have meant the world for you as well as for me but I only can say. So what? You aren't pregnant we can try it again until we are."

She calmed down more and sniffs. "Maybe, maybe you're right. But not today"

He glared down at her and noticed she was still sad. "So what about if we make us a nice day?"

She felt a lot better after that comment. "Oh so sweet, of course let's go to the park."

"Very well my love." He simply answered with a protective voice.

_At the Park_

It was the same swamp park than last time Zim and Tak were walking threw him and looked each other deep in the Eyes. "Oh I almost forgot about the ring on my hand it so romantic here and with my love." She played with her finger under his chin.

"He he yeah that IS really romantic with the most beautiful Irken woman." He glared down at her just in time to get a kiss for his sweet words.

"Zim since we are a couple my live is much better and I am more happier but I would love to have a Smeet with you and I don't want to give it to the tallest so-"

"Shhhh we WILL have a Smeet one day, you will see and I neither want to give our Smeet to the tallest but maybe it's better that you can't get pregnant right now, you know the tallest and that things and they can't hurt us. First we are the best Invaders on Irk and second we try and try and if it's a success we will keep the Smeet either way."

He tried to comfort her once again.

She smiled. "Yes it is better I guess but you would keep the Smeet with me and let it grow with us."

He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. "No one not even the tallest will take our Smeet nobody should dare to."

They walked some hours around the park and then headed home. And tried it again but it still doesn't worked so they tried it and tried it until the meeting with them and the tallest came near.

_The Day_

So they didn't make it to get pregnant and Tak was very nervous, Zim was nervous too but not so much as Tak. They reached up to the tallest by an elevator.

"Don't be sad Tak come on its not our fault we get pregnant but not now I guess so don't show the tallest fear please, promise me."

She glared at him a little mad with narrowed eyes. "Fine but you have to pay for this, such shame that I can't reproduce myself." She rested her head on her hands and waited for the elevator to arrive.

Zim looked up at her and took her hand. "Look we are together there is no **you** only **us**, I'll help you but you have to let me." He glared at her while he holds her hand on which she was wearing the ring.

She smiled again and leaned towards him kissing. "Yes I will let you, you are allowed to help me forever." He smiled back at her while holding her hand and went down to it.

Tak just looked shocked and asked. "Zim what are you going to-" Her shock went into a deep smile as she recognized that he was kissing her hand.

He kissed her hand and her whole arm until he made it to her neck. "You are my love." She giggled while blushing and wrapping her arms around his neck. They got into a deep kiss as they noticed they almost made it to the main room.

_At the main room_

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here five minutes ago." Red asked while walking up and down.

Purple just sighed. "Oh come on 'five minutes' I am sure they are going to be here any minute now."

Just in the second Red was going to yell at Purple as a little Irk (even smaller then Zim) went into the room and saluted. "My tallest the two Invaders have arrived."

Purple turned his attention back at Red and smiled triumphal. "See" He turned back at the Irken and said. "Get them in here but one by one we want to look at them personality. Oh and get the female at first" He smirked towards Red.

_Back at Zim and Tak_

The Irk returned to them and shouted. "Come on let's go but just her and me for a minute then I'll come back and pick you up."

Tak just shrugged and took a last view at Zim and then went on.

"The first personality meeting with the tallest?" The little Irk asked.

Tak glared down at him. "Y-yes"

"Don't be afraid it's not that great and you are the best Invader if I were in your position I wouldn't be nervous at all they can't kill you."

She looked a little shocked and thought. "If only you know."

They stood in front of the door to the tallest. "Ready?" The little Irk asked.

Tak narrowed her eyes to look like the superior Invader that she was and answered not looking away just staring straight to the door. "Yeah let's do it."

The door opened and she went on until Tak and the tallest stood opposite each other. Purple and Red looked at her with a little respect and awe as Red finally said...


	7. Chapter: Sleeping

A love story on irk!

Chapter seven: Sleeping

Red blinked on her and happily said. "Ah there you are and good height, so was your first mission a success, yes?"

Tak looked down at the floor and nervous answered. "I am sorry my tallest we have tried it the whole week since you had commanded us to, but no success."

Purple glared at her and began to yell. "What? This was your first mission your FIRST and you failed with such a simple one? That…. but, wait a minute you said you tried it a whole week so there has to be a problem either with you or with Zim."

Red was shocked and turned to the little Irken. "Get the second one." The Irken simply saluted at his leader and went straight out of the room.

A few seconds later he arrived at Zim. "So you are NOW allowed to get to the tallest." Zim and the little one went to the room.

He went in and soon as he was in the tallest glared at him and their whole anger were washed away and replaced with laughing. "Hahahaha… who's that?" Red asked.

"I am Zim my tallest." He saluted but looked sad.

Purpled got in. "What the hell? You are Zim? How's that possible you are so short but are the second best Invader? No way get out immediately."

Tak interrupted him. "My tallest excuse me if I interrupt you but he is a little short yes but he has really well, what am I saying no superior skills, he should at least be allowed to show them to you."

Red was surprised of what Tak just said. "Well, maybe but how you said he has to proof himself now, show us your skills."

A door opened immediately after that sentence and behind the door was a special training room for Irken Invaders, despite of their training with their commander was this really amazing and neither Tak or Zim saw something like that ever before they just looked in awe.

There was a Wall with electro spins and a shooting rang with the most dangerous aliens of the universe. There also was part for creeping skills for undercover missions which was going through a densely populated small town of the Meekrobs. And as completion there was a part with disguise, in which the soldier had to change their disguise's every five meters with no failure or they would be killed by the aliens which were there.

After Zim and Tak studied the room the tallest turned around to see their faces and soon they burst out in laugh. "Hahahaha, Zim if you can do that we will ignore your size and you will be sure assigned to an Invader." Red said still holding his stomach.

Zim just looked at them in ´challenge accepted` and answered. "Let's start."

Tak glared at him with a proud face and let him made the first step.

Zim began and ran towards the wall he climbed up in a real fast time if you let the thing with the spines beside he made it without any fault. Then he ran afterwards the shooting range and shot every alien the Irken knew at that time in their vulnerable spots. The tallest stared at his skills really impressed and.

After that he was hushing through the part in which he should creep, he did really well. He was finished after the last test the test with the disguise and he made it as perfect as back in the training camp.

The tallest jaws dropped down and they came back to themselves as Zim stood before them. "That was great wasn't it purple?"

Purple simply answered. "Yes I never saw anything better in Invader thingy's."

Zim proudly saluted before them. "Well then I guess you never saw Tak skills."

After that Tak was heading threw the training room. She was a little better then Zim anyhow it was perfect no wounds from the wall and even her disguise was perfect every time.

Purple and Red looked at each other and then nodded to each other. "Yes they are the best ones. So you will be checked right now and if there is the possibility that you can get pregnant YOU WILL TRY EVERY DAY." Purple said pointing to them.

Red turned to another Irken who stood behind him. "Get them to the medical chamber and let a doctor look at their reproducing….skills or whatever."

The Irken went to Tak and Zim and took both of their hands and leaded them down to the medical chamber.

As soon as they were down Purple looked at Red. "I hope they can get pregnant."

_At the medical chamber_

A doctor got out heading directly to Tak and Zim and handed them to a scanning thingy to check their reproducing skills.

After a few minutes the doctor appeared with a clipboard and studied it. "You two were brought to me so that I can take a look at your reproducing skills. So here are the good news you two have perfectly reproducing liquids but the bad news are and they aren't really bad but surely a little sad for the tallest, so you two are underage to produce Smeet's."

The doctor went away and they both were relieved but shocked as well. "Underage?" Tak asked herself loud.

Zim had a strange look. "Well okay that was unexpected. So, no we can't make a Smeet yet. Woah it's a little relive. But I am sad too."

Tak give him a little smile and told him. "Yeah well at least the tallest can't hurt our Smeet that's something I guess and one day we will have a Smeet."

The other Irken came back in the room and grabbed both of their hands again and headed with them to the elevator.

_Back at the main room_

Red and Purple waited for them in excitement. "What are you going to do after the Smeet is born? Well I don't care because I will make some experiments on it and take a look at why Zim and Tak are perfect Invaders and then I will lead the cloning process and as soon as I have the data I will make chip and implanted it to every Invader in our empire and we will have an army of perfect Invaders. Hahahahaha." Red yelled at nobody in person.

Purple looked annoyed and disgusted at Red. "If they can get pregnant."

He smashed Red out of his thoughts and he started to curse him because of throwing him out of his thoughts. At the same moment the elevator got up and out came a nervous Zim and a frightened Tak.

Purple got to them and asked them. "So are you able to get pregnant or not?"

Tak looked away and signed Zim to say it. "My tallest I am afraid but we are underage to reproduce ourselves."

Red crashed to the floor and hasn't moved any muscle in his body. Purple just looked at him annoyed and turned towards some screens slamming them. "Oh why? Why want nothing work what we planned for you? I can't anymore it is….I just can't."

Purple now angrily turned towards Zim and Tak. "YOU TWO, I am tired of you…..I can't kill you but you cost us to much troubles now I will split you and you two will be disconnected at different academy's. Tak you stay at the same academy, ZIM you will put to the academy as far away from Tak as possible."

Zim was now really angry but he stood before his leaders so he couldn't yell at them. "No why? We are happy don't split us."

Tak sobbed at Zim's shoulder. "You can't do that I love him."

"GUARDS!" Red yelled now back on his feet.

Two guards came running towards them not wasting any minute.

Purple grinned at them and said. "So now you take Tak to the academy from where she came from and you take Zim to the academy on the other side of the planet so that they can't see each other anymore, muhahaha oh and cut any transmission to each other if they try so."

Soon after this the guards grabbed them and went away in different directions almost out at each door of the room Zim yelled towards Tak. "I LOVE YOU, WE COME BACK TOGETHER." She just cried and was out of the door as well as Zim.

Purple and Red laughed so much after this moment they felt happier than at any other moment of their lives. "Hahahaha, Did you s-saw their f-faces hahahaha?" Red asked and Purple simply nodded between gasps for air.

_Back at the academy now with Tak alone_

She cried in her pillow in her room. She just wanted to be with her mate and be protected. "That's, that's not fair." She wished he was right here with her but a few seconds later she got a Transmission. "Computer, where does the transmission come from?"

The computer had a bit higher voice than Tak but it was a female voice. "The transmission is coming from the other side of the planet."

Tak wrapped her eyes open and looked at the screen. "Zim, it has to be him but I thought the tallest were cutting every transmission so that we can't see each other? However, computer, accept the transmission."

The screen shows Zim obliviously in relive that he connected to her. "Tak I have finally done it, thanks, so are you alright? Because I am not."

Tak blinked at him and then crying. "Oh Zim it's so nice to see you, they won't disconnecting each other, will they?

Zim simply answered almost yelling. "Of course not I come to you in a few minutes, I mean what they think we are stupid soldiers we are the best Invaders with the best disguises and the best technology."

Tak smiled at that comment. "Yeah you right we are and they won't be in our way. Come to me my love."

After a few minutes she heard a knock at the door and she went towards it she saw a really tall Irken and he reached for her face.

Tak was happy and said. "Zim good disguise I mean you even managed to get yourself taller."

The Irken stared at her eyes and put her coat roughly. "Hey Zim what are you doing?" Tak asked a little scared.

"I am not Zim." The taller Irken said and went out with her to a voot runner. They flew away back to the main building and he dragged Tak on to a chair.

After a few minutes of waiting and some death wishes to the tallest. Red and Purple went in to the room.

Purple began. "Hehe you know that's just hilarious we decided that we disconnect you two but then Red had a really good idea. So you know that we could clone a Smeet as often as we want to but we can do as well with underage Irken's. That means we don't need a Smeet from you we simply clone you two and have the perfect Irken Invader army."

Tak was shocked as how far their leader would go to have perfect Invaders. "What? You mean we will be cloned as often as possible."

Red laughed. "Yeah, so now Rirk get him in here."

Rirk the tall Irken from before came in with Zim in his hands and he threw him on a bed and chained him on it. Now he turned to Tak and did the same thing to her.

Red went towards Tak and Purple towards Zim.

She looked to Zim who looked straight in her eyes. And they put the last kiss on each other's lips for a real long time. Purple now pushed a button and Zim's eyes went black and he fell asleep.

Red looked at Tak and gave her a promise. "You and Zim will return in a few years." Now he pushed a button on her bed and she fell asleep as well. "Sleep now, both of you for two years."

And both Red and Purple went straight out of the room.

So here is it the next chapter. I actually don't like the author notes but I think I should do one in the next chapter will be one as well, however I am sorry if it's another cliffhanger but you will see it will be fine. Oh and thank you for leaving reviews and watch my story you are the reason why I am writing this. I love to read the reviews thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if somebody have ideas for me you can pm me.


	8. Chapter: Awaking

A love story on irk!

Chapter Eight: Awaking

Red and Purple laughed and went in to the room where everything started. Red looked down on their beds and asked Purple. "Now put them out of their sleep, shall we?"

Purple looked at Red and in the second he was going to wake them up Purple interrupted him. "Hey what is if they try to kill us? I mean we weren't that nice to them two years before."

Red just smiled at his friend. "Hehe don't mind that they will be obedient. You see we are their leaders they will and besides two years sleeping would probably cost everyone amnesia, but we should probably wake them up one by one to avoid some love acts."

Purple thought about it and then nodded. "Well that better works because they are good Invaders it would be ashamed if we would lose them. Wake them up."

After this Red turned towards Tak's bed and pushed the button he pushed two years earlier.

Tak awoke, her head doesn't felt well, she was really sick and barely managed to sit up. She was very weak. "Where, where am I?"

"You are on Irk at a medical chamber. It was a bad disease you had but now you are in a better condition. Now go and prepare yourself for the great assigning." Red said to the smaller Irken.

"My, my Tallest why are you…Such a honor that you came visit me and picked me for the assigning." Tak said weakly but her power slowly comes returned.

Purple whispered to Red. "She noticed it, she noticed us, she knows everything."

Red angrily looked at Purple. "Shhh you fool or do you wanna that she knows? Moron…..Eh? Where do I stop? Oh yes now there is a ship outside waiting for you to fly to Devastis now go and take the test of the great assigning."

"Yes my tallest, Sir's." She saluted and rose up and headed straight out of the door.

Red leaned to Purple. "See that went smoothly now we are going to wake Zim up."

**Tak's POV**

Now I headed out and find a ship. I flew it to Devastis and got in a dressing chamber and changed my cloths.

I was ready, oh soooo ready I checked everything twice to make sure I didn't missed anything. But there was something I forgot but what was it. "No matter how hard I think I can't handle to remind me, what was it? yeah I know it was Zi-"

A voice came out of the boxes above her. He interrupted her and yelled. "The great assigning begins in ten minutes."

"Uhh that was to fast, Now I can't remember it, damn so close ahh, anyhow now I check the rest of my list and-"

BOOOM the power supply on the half of the planet went blank. Tak was shocked and ran towards the door. "Noo, noooo help somebody help."

_An hour earlier_

**Zim's POV**

The tallest waked me up I could only remember who they were and what I was, an Irken.

"Glad to see you again Zim, it has been a long time your disease were so bad we had to put you into a deep sleep. But now everything is fixed and you can go and prepare yourself for the great assigning."

Zim only sit there and watched his Tallest.

"What? Go...I order you to."

"I am sorry my Tallest but do you know who I am exactly?"

Purple gave Red an Annoyed look like ´you and your stupid plans´

Red gave him no attention and looked over to Zim. "Yes, well Zim, mhm you…you are an Invader one of the best and you should go to the assigning so that you can Invade Planets and conquer them for us, for the Empire."

Zim looked confused but something in him snapped and he realized something. "Where…where is Tak?" Red was amazed not expecting this question.

"You, you know her?" Purple asked afraid.

"Yeah she is….."

_Some days later_

**Story teller POV**

Zim stood in front of the Tallest and they began to speak. "So now Zim your mission begins now, there is a Doom robot of Doomness so take him and conquer immediately."

They went away and Zim got in the robot of Doom and began to shout at the other Irken in the robot. "Let's start this unholy peace of master work and destroy. Hehehe."

One of the Irken saluted and yelled. "But sir shouldn't we fly him to the planet we should conquer?"

"Don't question the amazing Zim, so now begin the Doom."

_A few minutes later _

"Ahahahahaha."

"But sir we are still on our own planet." An Irken from behind him began to shout.

"Silence, twist those nuts, twist those nuts. You pull some levers, pull some levers."

The Tallest looked out to see their perfect Invader destroying their own Planet.

Purple turned to Red. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Shut up Purple. How could I imagine this? Oh our perfect clones everyone dead."

Purple look thoughtful and said. "But I don't understand why is he acting like this, he was the second best Invader and now, now he is a moron with a giant robot that destroys our whole Empire."

Red answered. "Wait that is strange but could it be…..could it be that we made him to this? I mean with the deep sleep?"

Purple turned around and went out of the room. "You idiot, I knew this was a bad idea. But NO we had to try it so that we can save us a few days." The last sentence he said, he said to himself because he was out of the room and Red didn't heard him anyway.

_A few days before_

Zim headed straight to Devastis.

He was a little hungry so Zim decided to go to a Snack machine. He pulled his favorite food but it didn't do anything so he slammed it...again nothing he slammed harder and often on it...nothing. He pulled out his spider legs and fired at the machine…still nothing.

Now Zim was really angry and ran towards some Doom Weapons. He found a Robot that was strong enough to open the snack machine and with him he went back to the annoying machine and fired a blast at it.

BOOOM he grabbed for his food and went a few meters away and turned around to see Tak slamming her fists at the broken door. She was trapped also she cried for help.

He simply turned around and went away….

* * *

Puhhh that was it done, that was my first Zatr story hope you enjoyed it. I will return with another story about Zim and Tak. And to be honest that story plays after this one.

So thanks for watching and if you have any ideas pm me.


End file.
